


Calor de Hogar

by panconkiwi



Series: The Chilean Way [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chilean AU, M/M, básicamente no lo lean si no son chilenos, lo siento mucho, regionalismos, y si son chilenos tampoco
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panconkiwi/pseuds/panconkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Buscó la dirección del edificio en la lista y comprobó el pedido: le tocaba llevar dos galones de quince kilos al piso ocho.</i><br/><i>Ah.</i><br/><i>Eso iba a estar difícil.</i><br/>Noya es un repartidor de gas con problemas de sobre compensación, Asahi es una especie de ángel, y Tanaka se ríe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calor de Hogar

**Author's Note:**

> ??????? ????? ?? ??? ? ??????  
>  AUs chilenos, wn  
> Parte de mí se siente terrible por subir esta cosa a un lugar tan respetable como AO3, la otra está hiperventilando porque SEÑOR, ES SHIPPING, LA PURA VERDURA.  
> Y eso, perdón.  
> Beta-reader: Josu (parmezen @ tumblr)

Poco a poco, el silencio absoluto de sábado a mediodía fue invadido por el ritmo improvisado que anunciaba el paso de un humilde camión de gas.

A Nishinoya le gustaba más la cumbia, aunque a veces variaba, dependía más bien de la canción que tuviera pegada en la cabeza ese momento. Nada muy brusco, eso sí, porque la gente reclamaba y los galones sufrían; era una de las razones por las que su jefe le había prohibido escuchar metal antes de trabajar. De todas maneras, hoy no tenía ninguna canción en mente, así que fue con lo que se le hacía más familiar. Era un día perfecto para llevar calor a las casas y moverse al ritmo del folklore latinoamericano.

Su solo de percusión se interrumpió cuando el camión se estacionó frente a la entrada de unos departamentos. Nishinoya estiró el cuello mientras contaba los pisos. Oooh, pensó, doce. Por supuesto que no era el edificio más alto que había visto, pero por lo general sólo le tocaba repartir a casas en el barrio antiguo de la comuna, ya que cualquier construcción más reciente que quince años usaba calefactores eléctricos.

Bueno, no era asunto suyo. Buscó la dirección del edificio en la lista y comprobó el pedido: le tocaba llevar dos galones de quince kilos al piso ocho.

Ah.

Eso iba a estar difícil.

Volvió a mirar el edificio, luego la lista, luego los galones. Muy bien, tampoco era imposible. Suponía que un edificio tan grande debía tener ascensores, así que sólo tendría que soportar la carga en el tramo desde el camión a la entrada. El verdadero problema yacía en el carro que usaba para transportar la carga más pesada: se había roto el día anterior y todavía no lo habían  reemplazado. Probablemente tendría que hacer el viaje dos veces.

El conductor se asomó desde la ventana y silbó con impaciencia.

—¿En qué te estás demorando tanto?

—Tengo que llevar dos de quince.

Volvió a silbar. Nishinoya decidió no perder más tiempo y descargó los galones.

—¿Vas a llevar los dos así no más?

Levantó uno de los galones y se lo puso en el hombro.

—Así no más, si no tenemos carro. Me da lata tener que hacer los dos viajes al ascensor, pero es lo que hay.

—Te puedo ayudar con uno si quieres.

Nishinoya miró al conductor.

_Se estaba riendo._

Debía estar pensando en lo chistoso que se veía con tremendo galón encima y otro detrás, el desgraciado.

Es porque era bajito, ¿verdad?

La gente nunca, NUNCA le ofrecía ayuda de buena voluntad. Sus compañeros de trabajo lo veían maniobrando con los galones y lo primero que hacían era preguntarle si se la podía, sólo para ver cómo reaccionaba. Sabían que lo hacía enojar, y sabían que Nishinoya sólo respondía de una forma: intentaba hacerlo solo, y de manera más difícil de lo que era estrictamente necesario, para enfatizar. Lo cual nunca terminaba bien para nadie.

—¿Sabes qué, Ryuu? De hecho —sujetó el galón con un solo brazo y se agachó para recoger el segundo con el otro— voy a llevar los dos ahora —y tiró.

El otro galón se levantó tres centímetros y luego volvió al suelo.

Su compañero se desternilló de la risa ahí mismo. Nishinoya no tuvo tiempo de soltar el rosario de insultos que se le vinieron a la mente porque el primer galón se estaba cayendo y tuvo que poner toda su concentración en la tarea de recuperarlo.

—Ay —lloró el conductor—. Ay, mi estómago. Perdón, Noya, no lo decía en serio.

—¡Sabías perfectamente que lo iba a hacer!

—¡Pero cómo iba a saber que ibas a tratar de llevar los dos galones al mismo tiempo! —Se secó las lágrimas y tomó aire para calmarse, pero le había dado hipo y cada vez que saltaba por eso, le daba más risa—. Haz los dos viajes, si todavía tenemos un poco de tiempo.

— _Nica'_ —respondió el repartidor, orgulloso—. Tú empezaste algo que sabías que no podías manejar. Acabas de poner en duda mis capacidades y ahora debo probar ante ti y todo el mundo que Yuu Nishinoya ni es un debilucho ni se traga sus palabras. Dije que voy a llevar los dos galones juntos y es lo que voy a hacer.

Tanaka se sentía preocupado, de verdad, pero es difícil expresar tus emociones cuando te estás recién recuperando de un ataque de risa. Nishinoya no le dio tiempo de hacer otro comentario sarcástico y finalmente dejó el galón que tenía en el hombro junto al otro; luego, tomó cada uno por el mango y los levantó.

Esta vez, con el peso mejor distribuido, logró separar los galones del suelo a una distancia más respetable, pero cuando intentó avanzar, eventualmente sus brazos cedieron y volvió a dejarlos en el piso, aproximadamente un metro desde donde partió. Humillante.

—Oye, te vas a fracturar los hombros si los llevas así, tienes que usar la espalda.

—¿No viste que avancé? Dije que iba a llevarlos desde el camión hasta la recepción, no a hacer malabares con ellos —aunque de fracturarse los hombros, no estaba tan lejos como hubiese querido. Levantar los galones, de poder, podía, pero la sensación que le quedó en los brazos no era bonita—. Mientras pueda seguir caminando, voy a estar bien.

Volvió a tomar los galones y los impulsó hacia adelante. Esta vez avanzó metro y medio; el portón del edificio estaba a unos seis, incluyendo un desnivel de dos escalones. Nishinoya gimió, pero luego se dio la vuelta y vio que su compañero lo miraba estupefacto.

Esa expresión valía cada segundo de tortura.

 

* * *

 

El portero del edificio dio un salto en su asiento cuando escuchó el ruido sordo de dos contenedores de metal chocando contra el suelo. Alzó la vista del monitor de seguridad y se encontró cara a cara con un joven de metro y medio jadeando y sudando.

Había visto cosas más raras.

—¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?

—Voy al ochocientos tres —dijo, no sin antes tomar una bocanada de aire, e hizo lo mismo antes de seguir—, tengo un pedido a nombre de... —sacó un papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta y leyó:— Asahi Azumane —señaló dos galones junto a él, que de seguro habían dejado su huella en el suelo de lo fuerte que aterrizaron—. De la compañía de gas —finalizó. Sonreía como si acabara de meterle un gol a la selección de Brasil.

El portero marcó el número del departamento y esperó pacientemente a que alguien respondiera. Dejó sonar el tono de marcado por un minuto antes de colgar. Al menos, el repartidor se veía de buen humor.

—No contesta, parece que no hay nadie para recibirle.

Brasil recuperó el gol y de paso metió otros dos más.

—¡¿Cómo que no hay nadie?! ¡Sabía que iba a venir! ¡Casi me disloco el hombro trayendo estos dos malditos galones de un viaje y si vuelvo con ellos Ryuu se va a reír tan fuerte que probablemente se MUERA por la falta de oxígeno! ¿Me está diciendo que la causa de muerte de mi amigo va a ser un imbécil que pidió dos galones de QUINCE KILOS y no tuvo la decencia de estar en casa para recibirlos?

Realmente no había una explicación, pero el repartidor se había subido a uno de los galones y ahora lo miraba desde arriba con una expresión de frustración que rondaba la demencia.

Pero el portero había visto cosas _muy_ raras.

Revisó el mesón en caso de que Asahi “El Imbécil Que Pidió Los Galones” Azumane hubiese dejado recado, en realidad no era inusual que las encomiendas se quedaran todo el día en portería hasta que los residentes volvieran de sus trabajos en la noche.

Efectivamente, en una esquina del monitor había un post-it rotulado con los números ocho-cero-tres y una flecha que apuntaba a un sobre detrás del teclado. El portero lo tomó y leyó en voz alta el destinatario.

—“Repartidor del gas”

El chico, que ya se había bajado de los galones y se dedicaba a reajustar su peinado a base de tirones desesperados, levantó la vista de golpe y fijó toda su atención en el sobre.

—Parece que es para usted —dijo el portero, ofreciéndoselo.

El repartidor lo recibió y exploró su contenido sin reservas. Dentro había algunos billetes y una hoja doblada. Sacó ésta última y se dedicó a analizarla cuidadosamente por diez segundos antes de soltar un bufido y enseñársela al hombre de la recepción. Resultó ser una especie de carta:

> _Sr. repartidor:_
> 
> _Si lee esto, significa que no llegué a tiempo para recibirle como corresponde. ¡Lo siento mucho! Puede dejar los galones en portería y pedirle al conserje que firme en mi nombre. Quédese con el cambio._
> 
> _A. Azumane  
>  _

El portero no mostró reacción más allá de una ceja alzada. Supuso que eso cerraba el asunto. Al menos el repartidor se había calmado, incluso sonreía. Esta vez la selección había hecho las paces con Brasil y los jugadores se dedicaban a intercambiar elogios y anécdotas deportivas.

—Entonces hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

El repartidor le entregó un anotador, y mientras el portero confirmaba la recepción del pedido, él movió los galones a un lugar de la recepción donde no estorbaran. Luego se los quedó mirando y pareció habérsele ocurrido algo.

—Sabe, creo que mejor los iré a dejar de todas formas —recibió el anotador de vuelta y lo guardó con el sobre en un bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Como que me siento un poco mal por haberle dicho al tipo “imbécil”.

Honesto.

El repartidor tomó los galones por el mango con cada mano y empezó a avanzar en dirección a los ascensores, que estaban a la vuelta del pasillo, levantándolos y balanceándolos de a dos metros hacia adelante.

El portero observó apáticamente como la caída de los galones atentaba contra la integridad de las lozas. Entonces, recordó algo muy importante.

—No puede subir.

—¿Eh? ¿Es por la seguridad? —Levanta, balancea y deja caer—. Tiene esos monitores ahí mismo, ¿no? Si quiere, vigíleme. Le prometo que no voy a hacer nada sospechoso. Soy pobre pero honrado.

—Oh, no dudo de su honradez, joven, me refiero a que…

—¡Ah, sí! —Levanta—. No voy a dejar los galones en medio del pasillo —balancea—, que sé que estos edificios grandes son súper peligrosos para los incendios y —deja caer— terremotos.

—No, literalmente, usted no puede…

Pero el repartidor ya había desaparecido por el pasillo con otro estruendo.

Bueno, ya se iba a dar cuenta.

 

* * *

 

Era como un chiste, y él era el remate. De hecho, era tan gracioso que quería sacar el celular y contárselo a Tanaka para que los dos se rieran, porque había llevado los dos galones a base de saltos desde el camión hasta la recepción de un solo viaje y luego se había ofrecido a llevarlos al octavo piso de la misma manera.

Pero los ascensores estaban fuera de servicio.

A ver, pensando las cosas lógicamente, él no tenía cómo prevenir eso, y aún con el carrito funcionando no hubiese podido transportar los dos galones por las escaleras. De hecho, hubiese sido considerablemente más difícil.

Y luego estaba la carta que le había dejado el tipo del octavo piso, en donde decía que podía dejar los galones en portería e irse, aunque fuera vergonzoso volver donde el portero después de que éste le hubiese intentado decir lo de los ascensores.

Entonces, asunto arreglado, ¿no? Además el cliente ya había dejado pagado, con todo y propina.

Pero ay, Señor, la propina… era de siete mil.

Ni su mamá le daba tanto para él, todo el dinero que mandaba se le iba inmediatamente en el arriendo, comida y material para las clases, y era en parte una de las razones por las que se había metido a trabajar de repartidor de gas en los días que tenía libres de la universidad. Lo normal eran las propinas de no más de quinientos, y eso los que dejaban. No conforme con arreglar todo para que Nishinoya pudiera hacer su entrega, dejar la carta de disculpa más adorable de la vida y llamarlo “Señor Repartidor” (¿qué edad tenía esta persona en todo caso? ¿tres?), Asahi Azumane le había dado el equivalente en propinas de dos días de entrega. Nishinoya estaba convencido de que le había tocado repartir el gas a una especie de ángel, quien, por algún designio de los cielos, tenía que bañarse con el agua que usaban ellos los pecadores y en vez de resentirse había decidido hacerle el fin de semana a un humilde repartidor como él sólo por haberle causado un pequeño inconveniente. Y Nishinoya lo había llamado “imbécil”.

Esto ya no era cuestión de orgullo. Se trataba de algo que su mamá se había encargado de enseñarle hasta que fuera lo último que iba a recordar en su lecho de muerte: gratitud.

Yuu Nishinoya daba las gracias como Dios mandaba.

Evaluó la situación: llevar un galón en cada hombro estaba descartado, balancear sólo funcionaba en tramos horizontales, y hacer un viaje de ocho pisos con más de veinte kilos de carga no iba a terminar bien para él y sus brazos cansados.

Carajo, Ryu tenía razón. Sus hombros estaban hechos mierda.

Algún día iba a tener que aprender la lección y dejar de responder instintivamente al sarcasmo con sobre-compensación innecesaria. Porque bien, que la gente a veces se pasaba con las bromas era un problema real que afectaba a miles de bajitos inocentes en el mundo, pero también era cierto que responder al fuego con fuego sólo terminaba en un incendio, y por lo general, el que se quemaba era él. Lo cual era injusto, pero es que, simplemente, cuando oía a alguien decir-

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

-le daban ganas de ACRIMINARSE.

—EN PRIMER LUGAR MÉTETE EN TUS ASUNTOS EN SEGUNDO LUGAR NO GRACIAS Y EN TERCER LUGAR PUEDO LLEVARTE EN BRAZOS POR VEINTE PISOS SI ME DA LA GANA...—Nishinoya dijo todo esto de un tirón y sin respirar entre medio, así que cuando se dio la vuelta dispuesto a saltar sobre el pobre diablo que había tenido la mala suerte de burlarse de él… dio una bocanada de aire.

Esa pared no estaba ahí antes.

Entonces, Nishinoya se dio cuenta, la pared resultó no ser una pared, sino el torso de alguien. Alguien _grande_. Estiró el cuello de la misma manera que lo había hecho en la calle para contar los pisos del edificio y se encontró cara a cara con una montaña. A contraluz, su rostro parecía de piedra.

Pero Yuu Nishinoya no era fácilmente intimidable, y a pesar de acabar repentinamente acorralado bajo la sombra de este mastodonte, le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante, con litros de ira concentrados en su cuerpo compacto y desbordándose a través de sus ojos. _Puedo quedarme así todo el día si es necesario_ , es lo que decían.

No fue necesario.

—Ah… lo siento, no quise molestar… —el hombre-montaña había escapado de la guerra de miradas y ahora buscaba refugio en cualquier cosa que no fuera el repartidor. Antes de que Nishinoya hiciera algo, ya se hallaban a dos metros de distancia sin que él tuviera que moverse un centímetro.

Y aunque no era su estilo, Nishinoya tenía que admitir que hacer retroceder a un hombre adulto. treinta centímetros más alto y el doble de ancho, sólo con su mirada, hacía cosas ridículas con tu ego.

Lástima que estaba demasiado ocupado sintiéndose confundido para disfrutarlo, porque bajo la luz de la lámpara del pasillo y desde un ángulo menos incómodo, el rostro del hombre se veía menos como una formación rocosa y más como perro recién regañado. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la completa falta de malicia, a la que ya estaba acostumbrado a ver cada vez que alguien le ofrecía ayuda. Era casi como si el tipo del pasillo no se quisiera burlar de él.

Sí, como no.

—Ejem —era un intento muy a medias de aclararse la garganta. No, en serio, ni siquiera fue una onomatopeya. Nishinoya literalmente pronunció las sílabas “e” y “jem” una después de la otra y esperó que eso bastara para llamar la atención—. Quise decir, _gracias_ , pero puedo arreglármelas solo.

El tipo del pasillo intentó decir algo, pero luego se lo pensó mejor. Nishinoya no le quitaba la vista de encima, a ver si eventualmente entendía qué, exactamente, era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. No se le ocurrió que tal vez era por esto mismo que se tardaba tanto en encontrar una combinación de palabras que hiciera que el repartidor bajito no lo mordiera.

—Es que... —empezó, con cuidado, y Nishinoya procesó cada palabra individualmente en busca de cualquier pizca de condescendencia—, ocho pisos igual es mucho para una sola persona, ¿seguro que no quieres que lleve uno?

Uh.

Sí y no. Estaba seguro que no quería la ayuda de nadie, pero la parte de subir ocho pisos con una carga total de cincuenta kilos seguía pareciendo tan apetecible como comer tierra. Y luego de eso, estaba el hombre en cuestión, que lo miraba como si su única intención cuando le ofreció ayuda fuera (valga la redundancia, y a Nishinoya le costó _mucho_ convencerse) ayudarlo.

Además, tenía la sensación de que, si le decía que no de nuevo, le iba a romper el corazón. No se podía ser tan desalmado.

—Bueno, ya —dijo Nishinoya, finalmente.

Y fuera lo que fuese que el tipo del pasillo esperaba que le respondiera, debía involucrar un quinientos por ciento más de violencia, porque lo primero que hizo fue encogerse tanto como era posible cuando se medía más de un metro noventa de estatura y eso a NIshinoya _no le daba envidia_. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el repartidor no iba en camino a sacarse los ojos, volvió a erguirse cuan injustamente alto era y se tomó otros dos segundos en decidir si había escuchado bien, o toda la cadena de acontecimientos recientes habían sido producto de su imaginación. Y luego, cuando terminó de hacer eso, sonrió.

A Nishinoya, quien venía del sur y no podía dejar de comparar las soluciones capitalinas contra el frío con el calor irreemplazable de la salamandra de su casa, esa sonrisa le dio directo en la nostalgia.

—¡Pero que conste —se apresuró a decir— que es sólo porque estoy corto de tiempo!

—Por supuesto —el otro hombre volvió a su estado de nerviosismo inicial, pero la sonrisa seguía ahí, aunque más pequeña, no más que un ascua del fogón que había encendido en los recuerdos de Nishinoya unos momentos atrás.

Se acercó tentativamente a los galones e intentó tomar uno con ambas manos en cada mango. Nishinoya se arrepintió en ese mismo momento de aceptar su ayuda.

—Exactamente _así_ es como te vas a fracturar los hombros.

El hombre se asustó tanto que casi dejó caer el galón al piso, pero Nishinoya no le dio importancia (no era como si él no hubiese estado tratando los galones con sumo cuidado y cariño últimamente).

—Mira, tienes que tomarlo del mango con una sola mano —dando el ejemplo mientras explicaba, Nishinoya se agachó frente al otro galón y lo levantó con un sólo brazo. Todo su cuerpo se quejó—. _Hrgh_ , luego lo sostienes desde abajo con la otra —llevó su mano libre a la base del contenedor, aliviando la carga en el primer brazo, pero no así su malestar. Antes de explicar el resto alzó el galón tan rápido como pudo y lo apoyó en su hombro. Sintió una ola de alivio recorrer sus músculos agarrotados y suspiró. El peso en su espalda nunca le había parecido tan reconfortante—... Y lo llevas con el hombro.

Nishinoya vio como el tipo del pasillo se disponía a seguir sus pasos y tuvo un repentino ataque de ansiedad. Estaba seguro que dejar que un extraño manipulara los pedidos antes de que su cliente los recibiera debía estar bajo la lista de NOs en el manual del repartidor; además de que si este hombre tenía un accidente, se iba a meter en problemas. El tipo bien podría medir dos metros completos, pero no quitaba que fuera un civil común y corriente. Nishinoya tenía _experiencia_. Iba abrir la boca para cancelar todo y hasta volver al camión a pedirle ayuda a Tanaka, cuando vio como dos brazos grandes y fuertes levantaban veinticinco kilos como si nada y reposaban el peso en la pared que eran esos hombros.

_Santa cachucha._

—¿Así está bien? —Preguntó.

O, al menos, es lo que Nishinoya dedujo, porque tan concentrado estaba en la curva de los músculos que se le habían formado en el brazo al otro hombre que no alcanzó a escuchar lo que estaba diciendo y apenas respondió lo más cercano que pudo a un " _ajá_ ", y el hombre no reaccionó de forma extraña, así que todo bien. Entre la expresión de osito de peluche y el cuerpo de oso literal, Nishinoya estaba cada vez más confundido respecto a este tipo. Era como una contradicción de la naturaleza misma de las cosas.

(Aunque a Nishinoya también le decían que era irónico como su cuerpo tan pequeño albergaba tanta agresividad. Pero lo suyo era un método de defensa, consecuencia de haber nacido en un mundo en el que no había una onza de respeto por cualquiera más bajo que un metro setenta.)

—Uh...

¿Qué? Ah, claro, todavía estaba mirando.

—¿Haces deporte?

—¿Eh? Um, juego volleyball.

Nishinoya no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Apuesto que eres rematador.

El tipo se miró el brazo que sostenía el galón y se rió.

—¿Se nota? —Y cuando se sonrojó, a Nishinoya también le dieron ganas de reírse.

—Vamos subiendo, será mejor.

Mientras iban por las escaleras, el tipo siguió haciendo conversación. Nishinoya sentía que eso le estaba costando más que llevar el peso en los hombros, pero se apreciaba el intento. A él no se le daba bien estar callado.

—Siento que te haya tocado venir justo cuando se descompuso el ascensor. Yo llegué hace como un mes y todavía funcionaba, pero en la semana tuvimos un corte de luz durante la tormenta y desde entonces que está así.

—Da lo mismo, al menos no soy yo el que tiene que subir y bajar estas escaleras todos los días.

—Mi casa queda literalmente en la punta del cerro, para mí esto no es nada.

—¿Vienes de otra región? ¿Estás en la U?

—Sí, soy del norte. Antes estudiaba allá, pero me cambié de carrera y me aceptaron en la capital, así que aquí estoy.

—Yo también me mudé por mis estudios, pero yo vengo del sur.

—¿En serio? ¿Y tienes familia acá o arriendas?

—Me estoy quedando en una residencia. Como no tenía mucho presupuesto cuando empecé a arrendar me tocó la peor ubicación; ahora tengo que hacer una hora de viaje todos los días.

—Aaah, ¡eso es terrible!

Nishinoya se encogió de hombros.

—Es lo que hay.

—Yo también me estoy conformando con lo que encontré. Aquí no está tan lejos de mi universidad, pero ya ves que este edificio no está en las mejores condiciones.

—Sí, de hecho, no lo quería mencionar, pero la escalera ha estado sonando todo el camino por el peso que llevamos y no me extrañaría que se abriera un agujero bajo nosotros en cualquier momento.

El tipo del pasillo se detuvo en seco.

—¿Tú crees?

Nishinoya se largó a reír.

—¡Es broma, hombre!

Retomaron el paso. Nishinoya se fijó en que los pasos del otro eran un poco vacilantes.

—¡No digas cosas así! El otro día casi me resbalo porque las escaleras quedaron húmedas después de la tormenta.

—¡Pero si eso es lo que pasa cuando llueve! ¿Allá en el norte nunca cae agua acaso?

—... A veces.

—¡Pfffff!

—¡No te rías!

—¿Y qué hiciste durante la tormenta? ¿Te dio miedo también?

—Eso no lo voy a responder.

Pero el tono en el que lo dijo contaba lo suficiente.

—¿Sabes? De verdad me sorprende que este lugar siga en pie. Desde afuera parece más estable, pero aquí adentro es hasta tétrico.

—Sí, supongo... y míranos a los dos, subiendo ocho pisos con estos galones porque ni siquiera tenemos calefactor eléctrico.

—Sigo prefiriendo a la salamandra, la gente de la capital no sabe cómo calentar una casa.

—Yo preferiría que no hiciera frío y ya.

Esta vez, los dos se rieron.

Nishinoya iba a hacer un comentario sobre lo graciosa que era la poca tolerancia que tenían en el norte para el frío, y de lo mal que lo iba a pasar el otro cuando llegara el invierno capitalino de verdad, que era incluso más gélido que en el sur.

Pero el tipo del pasillo habló primero:

—Al menos gracias a esto nos conocimos.

Nishinoya tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no soltar la carga y, efectivamente, hacer un hoyo y caerse por el abismo de las escaleras. Le dio la sensación de que el otro debía estar sonriendo, porque una vez más estaba en su casa, la del sur, acurrucado junto a la salamandra. Quiso darse la vuelta para ver si tenía razón, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, se había quedado atrás.

El hombre se había adentrado en el pasillo, a dos metros de las escaleras y con el galón de vuelta en el piso. Nishinoya se lo quedó mirando sin entender bien qué estaba haciendo. Sonreía, pero no tan intensamente como cuando estaban abajo. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio incómodo hasta que se explicó:

—Ya llegamos

Nishinoya miró a su alrededor y vio el número ‘8’ en la pared.

—Oh.

Y así como así, estaban listos. Nishinoya se sintió inexplicablemente decepcionado mientras descargaba su propio galón, pero no por eso iba a dejar sus buenos modales de lado.

—Gracias por…

—¡Muchas gracias! —Dijo el tipo del pasillo.

¿?

Y ahora sí que estaba confundido.

—Me preocupé mucho cuando vi que el ascensor seguía fuera de servicio hoy en la mañana, pero no pensé que ibas a intentar subir los galones después de todo.

Nishinoya oía, pero no escuchaba. Sentía que debía haber un significado en lo que estaba saliendo de la boca de este hombre, más allá de lo que su mente tan simple podía aspirar a entender. Era casi lo mismo que sentía en clase de Álgebra.

—Esperaba tener que llevarlos yo mismo cuando volviera. Bueno, al final terminamos dividiéndonos el trabajo, pero aún así…

Y cuando Nishinoya no dio signos de reaccionar, el tipo del pasillo se preocupó.

—¿Estás bien? Um… ¿repartidor?

Repartidor-

_NO PUEDE SER._

—¡TÚ! —Nishinoya gritó tan fuerte que el tipo del pasillo saltó—. ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres tú!

—¿Yo soy yo? —chilló el hombre, de vuelta al modo gato asustadizo.

—¡Asahi Azumane! —siguió, y estaba tan exaltado que ahora se movía de un lado a otro alrededor de los galones— ¡Tú eres el que pidió los galones!

—¿Sí? Digo, sí, yo soy… ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta?

— _¡¿Sí?!_

Nishinoya estaba tan cabreado que se tiró al piso.

—Espera —el tipo del pasillo -Azumane, se llamaba Asahi Azumane y era El Imbécil Que Había Pedido Dos Galones de Quince Kilos- no sabía cómo reaccionar exactamente ante la repentina pataleta que le había dado al repartidor. Intentaba poner sus pensamientos en orden mientras miraba al chico en el piso a un metro ochenta de distancia—. Si no sabías que era yo, ¿por qué me dejaste llevar el gas?

Nishinoya gimió, consciente de que lo eventos irracionales iban a seguir acumulándose.

—Porque pusiste cara de perrito bajo la lluvia.

Y contra toda expectativa, Azumane se rió.

—Perdón por la confusión —le dijo, mientras le ofrecía una mano para que se levantara. Nishinoya ya había tenido suficiente de recibir ayuda de gente más alta que él en los últimos diez minutos, pero la aceptó igual.

Recorrieron juntos el tramo que les quedaba al ochocientos tres. Azumane abrió la puerta del departamento y Nishinoya se dio permiso para entrar y dejar los galones en un lugar más cómodo que en mitad del pasillo. Cuando estuvo listo y se dio cuenta de que su misión como repartidor había llegado a su fin, sintió un noséqué de decepción. Bueno, estaba trabajando, todavía tenía que hacer otras entregas. Tampoco era como si él y “El Tipo Del Pasillo”, dígase “El Imbécil Que Había Pedido Dos Galones De Quince Kilos”, dígase Asahi Azumane, fueran siquiera amigos.

—¿Qué vas a tomar? —preguntó su anfitrión mientras registraba el refrigerador—. Tengo jugo en polvo de manzana y agua de la llave.

—¿Eh? Ah, jugo está bien.

—Espera, creo que es de piña, ¿no importa?

—Me da lo mismo... ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Pues, sirviendo jugo —respondió Azumane, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Cerró el refrigerador con una mano mientras sostenía una jarra con un líquido claro en la otra, luego sacó dos vasos de la despensa—. Acabamos de subir ocho pisos, ¿no estás cansado?

De hecho, mientras veía como caía el jugo desde la jarra, Nishinoya se sintió repentinamente consciente de todo lo que había hecho en lo que iba de la tarde. Le dolían mucho los brazos, estaba sudando y, después de gritarle tanto al gigantón que tenía enfrente, sentía la garganta un poco seca.

Pero entre más tiempo pasaba, más le preocupaba el hecho de que en realidad no se quería ir. ¿Y la razón por la que no se quería ir? Ve tú a saber, probablemente no le gustara la respuesta.

—Oye, de verdad gracias —empezó, sintiéndose muy incómodo sin motivo aparente—, pero ya me diste la _media_ propina, no es necesario que hagas más.

—Pero tampoco era necesario que _tú_ subieras los galones a pie —argumentó Azumane—, e igual lo hiciste.

—Eso fue porque me sentí culpable de haberte dicho "imbécil".

— _¿Disculpa?_

—Además —siguió Nishinoya—, ya llevo mucho sin volver. Mi compañero debe estar preocupado — _quizás y hasta piensa que se me cayeron los brazos. ¡Todavía no muero, Ryuu!_

Azumane parecía decepcionado, y no era como si el mismo repartidor se sintiera muy feliz.

—Igual —intentó persuadirle una vez más—, sólo es un vaso de jugo... —y la mirada que acompañaba ese comentario era tan potente que Nishinoya sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir por las costillas.

_Guau, calmado. Eso fue demasiado conveniente._

—¿Lo estás haciendo a propósito?

Azumane se sobresaltó, de manera casi imperceptible, pero Nishinoya estaba prestando atención. Qué gran imbécil. Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de aguantarse la risa.

—¿Se nota?

Y fue al calor de esa sonrisa, más potente que el de una salamandra, como si este tipo se hubiera traído todo el calor del desierto en la boca, que Nishinoya se terminó de convencer. Efectivamente, Asahi Azumane era un ángel, grande, miedoso y que usaba gas para calentar el agua como el resto de los mortales.

—Está bien —extendió la mano y tomó el vaso—. Pero cuando termine, me tengo que ir corriendo.

Los dos se refrescaron en silencio. Nishinoya intentó dar sorbos pequeños y lentos, pero la verdad es que estaba tan sediento que terminó en menos de un minuto. En las escaleras, antes de empezar a bajar, Azumane hizo un último comentario.

—Supongo que te veré cuando necesite más gas, esto...

Nishinoya se dio la vuelta. Tuvo la tentación de dejar que el otro hombre juntara el valor para preguntarle, pero estaba tan impaciente que acabó respondiendo por su cuenta.

—Yuu Nishinoya. Mis amigos me dicen Noya.

Azumane intentó no parecer muy nervioso, y falló completamente, cuando se despidió.

—¡Nos vemos, Noya! Y gracias otra vez.

—Gracias a ti, Azu… —se lo pensó mejor. Ya había llegado hasta ahí, ¿no?— ¡Asahi! —se quedó el tiempo suficiente para ver como el grandulón reaccionaba. Ahí estaba, una una sonrisa cargada de calor de hogar. Sólo para estar seguros:—. Te voy a agregar a Facebook.

Asahi tardó un par de segundos en procesarlo, luego respondió casi riéndose.

—¡Claro!

Antes de darse cuenta, Nishinoya ya había bajado los ocho pisos y se encontraba frente al camión. Tanaka parecía aliviado cuando lo vio salir del edificio, pero para cuando llegó junto a él, había vuelto a ser el mismo idiota que disfrutaba tanto hacerlo enojar.

—Pensé que se te habían caído los brazos —dijo con sorna, pero había cierto tono de preocupación en su voz.

—¡Yo sabía! Nunca creíste en mí, hombre de poca fé.

—¿Y qué se supone que pensara? Estuviste adentro como quince minutos.

 _¿Sólo quince?_ Nishinoya podía jurar que le había tomado todo el día.

—El ascensor estaba fuera de servicio —explicó, y se dio el lujo de decir lo siguiente con arrogancia—. Tuve que subir los dos galones por las escaleras.

Tanaka se rió, pero cuando vio que su compañero había inflado el pecho con orgullo, pareció dudar.

—¡Oye, deja de mentir! —le dio a Nishinoya un golpe en el hombro, pero el repartidor se había empezado a reír y no sintió dolor alguno en su estado de euforia. Tanaka resopló.

Cuando ya se hubo calmado e iba a subirse a la parte trasera del camión, recordó algo:

—Ryuu, ¿tú sabías que los ángeles se bañan con agua de la llave?

Pasaron dos segundos antes de que le respondiera.

—¿Qué onda? ¿Te enamoraste? —Y aprovechando el rumbo de la conversación, agregó:—. ¿Significa que tengo el camino libre para cortejar a la ‘sita Kiyoko?

 _Ni tonto ni perezoso_ , pensó Nishinoya.

—En orden: no, y sobre mi cadáver.

Pero tuvo que replantearse la primera respuesta cuando se encontró percutiendo los galones a un ritmo más lento, tarareando canciones de Romeo Santos.

_Bueno, tal vez._

**Author's Note:**

> [EDIT (26/12/16): Oh hey, ahora tomo comisiones.](http://panconkiwi.tumblr.com/post/154558359169/you-can-see-examples-of-my-english-work-here)


End file.
